<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinderell-y by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229763">Cinderell-y</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flash Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You dress as Cinderella for a Halloween costume party, but where's your Prince Charming?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrison Wells &amp; Reader, Harrison Wells &amp; You - Relationship, Harrison Wells/Reader, Harrison Wells/You, Harry Wells &amp; Reader, Harry Wells &amp; You, Harry Wells/Reader, Harry Wells/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flash Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinderell-y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween was your favorite time of the year. You loved dressing up and seeing everyone in costume. You loved the large amounts of candy and everything pumpkin related. So, when you skipped into STAR Labs, you were in your very own Flash costume.</p><p>“My name is Barry Allen and I’m the fastest man alive!” You exclaimed as you entered the Cortex. Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Jessie, and Harry turned around.</p><p>“No friggin way!” Barry exclaimed.</p><p>“Really?” Harry asked looking unimpressed and annoyed.</p><p>Barry circled around you looking impressed, “This is awesome! You’re dressed like me!”</p><p>“Yeah, only for the day though. I have another costume for the party tonight.”</p><p>Cisco stood up and circled you as well. He patted Barry on the shoulder, “I’m sorry to tell you this man, but she pulls the look off better than you.”</p><p>Barry chuckled, “No, actually, I think I’m gonna have to agree with you.” Suddenly all of your phones went off alerting you about a Meta-Human spotting, “I got this,” Barry sped into his Flash suit and looked at me, “Or do you want to take care of it Y/N?”</p><p>“Ha ha. Right, I’d be toast.” You waved him off, “Go do your thing, Flash.”</p><p>You sat on top of a desk, “So, Cisco, is my costume ready for tonight?”</p><p>“Absolutely, princess. It looks awesome,” he kicked his feet up onto the desk, “if I do say so myself.”</p><p>“What are you going to be?” Harry asked.</p><p>“It’s a surprise! Soooo you’ll just have to go to the costume party to see!”</p><p>Harry shook his head, “I’m not one for parties or costumes.”</p><p>“Cmon Harry,” Cisco stuck a lollipop in his mouth, “Loosen up a bit. Enjoy tonight. I mean, Jessie is even going!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jessie gave Cisco a look, “Uh yeah, dad. I’m going to the party, I mean, come on. Have some fun. We used to have the best times during Halloween!”</p><p>“Yeah, Harry” Caitlin added, “A little fun won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fine, I’ll go. But I’m not-“</p><p>You butted in, “Oh yes you are! You are sooo wearing a costume!”</p><p>“Yeah! I’ll help you pick one out, dad! Like, now!” She started pulling at her dad’s sleeve and she sped out of there with Harry.</p><p>Two hours later, Barry dealt with the Meta, whom was safely put in the pipeline. You, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were watching a scary movie on the screens. You were so invested in the movie you didn’t know that Harry and Jessie were back. And lucky you, you were the victim of Harry’s little scare prank.</p><p>Harry saw you curling into a ball in your chair. Jessie tried to stop him, but he waved her off. He quickly yet quietly crept over to you and right at a suspenseful part he yelled, “Boo!”</p><p>You screamed thus causing Cisco to scream. Jessie was laughing and shaking her head. Harry had a smug look on his face. You glared at him, “Not cool, Harry!”</p><p>He shrugged, “Shouldn’t we be getting ready for the party?”</p><p>Caitlin looked at her watch, “Oh yes! You’re right!”</p><p>You looked to Jessie, “Wanna help me get ready?”</p><p>Jessie excitedly bounced up and down, “Yes! Let’s go!” You and her ran out of the Cortex to a separate room where Cisco was keeping your costume.</p><p>You showed Jessie your costume and her jaw dropped, “Oh my God! It’s beautiful!” She ran her hand down the light blue princess dress, “You’re going to look just like a princess!”</p><p>You laughed, “That’s the plan!” You undressed and Jessie helped you put the dress on. When she began to do your hair, you asked, “So what traditions do you guys have on Earth Two?”</p><p>She began to curl your hair, “Well, we dress up like you guys do here. We hand out candy as well, but we also do indeed do tricks.”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s fun and can get out of hand sometimes. Oh, my favorite thing is that the girl with the best costume kisses the first guy to approach her!”</p><p>“Really? That’s a thing?”</p><p>Jessie nodded, “Yeah. It’s cute actually.”</p><p>“Hmm..that’d be an interesting thing to do here.”</p><p>After half an hour, your hair was done. Jessie made a bun with a portion of your hair and the rest was curled. You put on some makeup and the final touch, your “glass” slippers.</p><p>Jessie’s eyes widened at the sight of the shoes, “Woah! How’d Cisco manage to make those?”</p><p>“Three-dee printer. Such a phenomenal piece of machinery.”</p><p>You were all dolled up looking like a princess. You gave Jessie a twirl, “Well?”</p><p>“Y/N, you are definitely going to be the best dressed at the party! And who knows maybe you’ll find your Prince Charming.”</p><p>She nudged you and you rolled your eyes, “Riiiight. Anyway, I’m gonna check to see if everyone else is ready.” You made your way to the Cortex to find Cisco and Harry there. Cisco was dressed like Deadpool and Harry still wasn’t dressed. You walked up to Harry with a confused expression on your face, “You’re still not dressed?”</p><p>He didn’t face you when he answered, “I just want to get a few things done before I go.”</p><p>“Oh,” You nodded and swayed a little bit, “So…” You started, leaning forward and swallowing around the lump in your throat before wrestling down the blush that was now threatening to spread over your skin. “On Earth-2 its tradition for the girl with the best Halloween costume to kiss the first guy who approaches her?”</p><p>“Only once the party starts.” With a nod, Harrison smirked and tilted his head toward your attire before asking, “Is that what you’re wearing tonight?”</p><p>Your gaze dropped to your dress before quickly fluffing out the train… “Too much?”</p><p>“No…” He shrugged and shot you a playful glance, “But it’s probably going to get you kissed.”</p><p>“Oh, um…” You frowned and looked down at your dress for just a moment before glancing back up at Harry to see him holding you with his pretty blue stare. “I might check and see what Caitlin’s wearing before everyone gets here.”</p><p>And with that, you were snatching up your phone and zipping passed Harrison…</p><p>“Oh, hell no!” Came a rough bark from behind the control panel once you were out of earshot, causing Harrison to jerk his stare toward Cisco as he propped his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair. “Don’t think I’m not peepin’ and creepin’, dude. I know exactly what you’re up to.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” He snapped back.</p><p>“I didn’t throw blood, sweat and tears into that dress just for you to reap the benefits with some bullshit plan to get little miss Cinderella to kiss you before midnight.”</p><p>“So, what are you going to do, Ramon?” Harrison said with an ornery smirk curling around his mouth.</p><p>“Bruh… You wanna go? I’ll fight you.” Cisco growled. “That’s my dress and that is definitely my kiss.”</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll just see who goes up to the princess first.”</p><p>“Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong, Harry!”</p><p>When you all made it to the venue where the party was held, you were a bit nervous. You felt like a sore thumb because everyone kept eyeing you. Looked behind you to your friends and noticed that Harry was missing. You turned to Jessie, whose head was already bobbing to the beat of the music, “Hey, where’s your dad?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s on his way. Don’t worry.”</p><p>You shrugged and made your way towards the beverage table. You were absolutely a nervous wreck because everyone was paying attention to you. You weren’t used to it. As you stared into the punch bowl mindlessly sipping from your cup, you felt a tap on your shoulder and someone clear their throat. You turn around and you’re met with a man wearing a half masquerade mask and dressed up like a prince: white slacks, black boots, and a nice navy button tail coat.</p><p>The disco lights momentarily flashed onto the man’s face and you realized who this was, “Harry?”</p><p>“Tonight, it’s Prince Charming,” He offered you his hand, “May I have this dance, Princess?”</p><p>You couldn’t help but blush, “But there isn’t any slow music.” Harry held up a finger and on cue, ‘A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes’ started playing. You giggled, “What are you? A wizard?”</p><p>“I’m a man of many talents. Shall we?” You followed him to the dance floor and people started to crowd around you two. Over the music, you noted that you heard Cisco yell, “Aw what the skittles?!” and you saw Harry smirk.</p><p>You two stared into each other’s eyes as you waltzed around the dance floor. You suddenly felt like you and Harry were the only two people in the world. Until, you two were brought back to reality when a voice, that you were pretty sure was Jessie’s, yelled, “Just kiss already!” The crowd agreed and cheered.</p><p>Harry looked at you nervously, “Do you wanna-“ You tiptoed and you silenced him with your lips. The crowd around you cheered and you heard Cisco yell, “Oh come on!”. You broke apart laughing. Harry kissed you again then held you close. You looked up to him lovingly and then chuckled.</p><p>“What?” he asked with a small smile on his face.</p><p>“And you didn’t want to come to the party.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>